fc_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Solstice
Solstice of the Extinction (Japanese: 絶滅のソルスティス Zetsumetsu no Sorushitisu) is a fan character for Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Bio Solstice was initially introduced as a member of the Warstar Army, a servant to Mons Drake, though clearly reluctant to be in such a position. She was a selective mute for reasons unknown, but always seemed to be hiding something. Despite her coldness toward Drake and Delepter, it was apparent she had strong feelings for Bledoran, always willing to follow his orders. However, doing so proved to be risky, as Drake threatened her after finding out she accompanied Bledoran to Earth in episode 4, stating she belonged to him and was not to be commanded by anyone else. After Delepter's supposed death in episode 12, Solstice began to grow weaker, but even more strange was the fact that in episode 15, Drake told her to stay on the ship with Bledoran while he fought the Goseigers, saying that she had served her purpose for the time being. She and Bledoran were seemingly killed when the ship was destroyed, but were later revealed to be alive, now working alongside Makuin and Kinggon of the Yuumajuu Clan. Unbeknownst to Solstice, she was being used by Bledoran. This was first hinted at in episode 29 when he allowed her to use her powers to redirect excess energy from the Elurei Box into herself. In the same episode, he was destroyed a second time by the Goseigers, Solstice mysteriously vanishing. She was presumably found and taken in by the Matrintis Empire, as she returned in episode 39 with a cyborg Bledoran. A scan performed by Metal Alice detected a core of strange energy in place of a heart, which Robogog sought to use. Solstice could not stand this, and in episode 44 helped Bledoran destroy the Empire once and for all. The truth about both of them was revealed in the following episode. Bledoran was really the fallen angel Brajira, and Solstice was a living weapon designed by a vengeful alien race to wipe out all life on Earth. Brajira learned of her origins during his time with Warstar and intended to take control of her abilities as part of his ultimate plan. But he was far more clever than Drake and Robogog. Instead of draining her energy, he allowed her powers to grow so she would be at full strength when he decided to remove the core from her body. In episode 48, Brajira ordered Solstice to absorb Mitsukai's power, which she succeeded in doing. Now at her strongest, she was able to fight the Goseigers before eventually sacrificing herself for Brajira in episode 50, extracting the core so he could carry out his plan. Theme Songs * "Milk & Cookies" by Melanie Martinez * "The Writer" by Ellie Goulding * "Mannequin" by Yuna * "Juujun Na Slave" by AKB48 Trivia * Her counterpart for Power Rangers Megaforce is Aloomah. * She would be portrayed by Sayaka Kanda, who played Sora in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown. Gallery Solstice sketches.png Category:FCs Category:TV Show FCs